I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good
by Thief-Chan
Summary: Fifth year is finally over, and all the marauders have decided to spend their summer at Hogsmeade in the Shrieking Shack.


Thief-Chan: After reading Order of the Pheonix and getting a hands on look at James and his little group of michief makers, I have decided to write a little fan fiction about them that will most likely grow to be very long. This story is set after their fifth year and they are spending summer in Hogsmeade. All summer. At this point in time, I'm not sure where I am going with this, but I'm sure I'll get ideas. Anyway, here is the prologue for the story. Please read and review!  
  
Disclaimer for all chapters: I do not own Harry Potter, the wonderfully intelligent, and rich, J.K. Rowling. The characters in here are all copyright by her and not me. Thank you.  
  
"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."  
  
(James Potter, a fifteen-year-old with dark black matted hair and hazel eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses, sits on at a small table in front of a resteraunt in the wizarding town of Hogmeade. His arms were placed behind his head as his thoughts strayed from Quidditch to Lily Evans, and back again. A trunk carrying all of his prized possesions and several other things that he might need on vacation, was laying next to his feet underneath the table. He sighed and looked at the window to Honeydukes, a sweets shop. His reflection stared back at him with a lost expression on its face. A girl with beautiful red hair that hung down past her shoulders was looking through a different assortment of chocolate. She looks up with her stunning green eyes to see James looking at her. Her mouth twitches and she flees to the other side of the shop.James sighs and stands up from the table, picking up his trunk and prepares to walk away.)  
  
"Alright there James?" Called Remus Lupin  
  
(Lupin pulled his trunk along the hard stone ground up to James. He had short slightly messed up light brown hair and eyes that looked as though they hadn't slept for quite some time. Remus's clothing was slightly shabby and looked to be quite old. His trunk was much smaller than James' and, thus, much easier to pull along behind him. Seeing the sight of at least one of his friends showing up made James smile.)  
  
"Ready to reak some havoc on Hogsmeade?" James asked smiling as he down his trunk to rest his arms a little. Lupin nodded and put his down as well. He looks around a little before speaking.  
  
"Where are the others? I know Peter said he'd be late, but Sirius isn't one to-" Lupin was cut off as Sirius poked him in the back with his wand. Lupin smiles. "Oh, hello Sirius."   
  
(Sirius Black, yet another student from Hogwarts, stood with a rather large trunk behind him. He was fairly handsome with black hair that fell slightly above his eyes. His eyes sparked with michief as he smiled with glee at the look of feeble surprise that remained on Remus's face. He let out a laugh before taking a look at James, whose eyes were now back staring through the Honeyduke's window. Sirius's mouth breaks into a bigger grin and he starts laughing. James looks at him with a confused look on his face.)  
  
"What is so funny?" James asked, slightly turning red as he notices that Sirius had been watching him as he gaped through the window.  
  
"Nothing." Sirius replied. Though his laughter could still be seen with his grin still on his face. "Where's Wormtail?"  
  
"I'm right here!" Called a rather high pitched shaky voice.  
  
(Peter runs up to them dragging his trunk behind him. He was, by far, smallest, not to mention scrawniest, of the four. He had short blonde hair and shifty eyes. He spoke as though he thought the others would leave if he hadn't shown up within five seconds when Sirius asked where he was.)  
  
"Hey, Wormtail." Remus says smiling.  
  
(Sirius places his arms on Peter's head and looks up at the sky. Peter looks up at Sirius slightly confused.)  
  
"W-where are w-we going to be staying at?" He asked. His voice trembled as his eyes fell upon the Shrieking Shack.  
  
"Where else are we going to stay?" Sirius asked, taking his arms off of Peter's head. "Which reminds me. We really should go put our stuff away."  
  
(Remus and Peter grab their trunks and start walking to the Shrieking Shack. Sirius and James both grab their trunks, but James remains where he is standing, continueously staring through the Honeydukes window at the girl with short red hair. Sirius grabs his arms and drags him to the shack.)  
  
"We can't have you left behind, Prongs." He muttered as he let go of James. "You'd just stand outside Honeydukes all day if you could, wouldn't you?"  
  
  
  
(Sirius looked at James trying his best not to laugh. James shrugs his shoulders and continues walking. They go around to the back of the Shrieking Shack and enter through one of the shattered windows. Peter twitches with fright, while Remus sighs heavily.)  
  
"Feels like home." He says with a laugh.  
  
"That's because it *is* your home." Sirius said laughing as well.   
  
"Well...technically." Remus said looking around the shack. "I never really came in here until...it was time..."  
  
"Gawd, Wormtail, will you stop twitching?!" James and Sirius yelled at the same time. Peter turned slightly pink as he sat down on his trunk.  
  
"Sorry..." He murmured.   
  
(James placed his trunk on the ground and pulled out a bag filled with galleons.)  
  
"Let's go out then, shall we?" He said, tossing the bag of coins up into the air and then catching it again. The others nod and together, they all head out of the shack.  
  
Michief Managed... 


End file.
